


The Makings of a  Family

by kariberri13



Series: Family Is Worth It All [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Buck and TK are brother, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soft Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariberri13/pseuds/kariberri13
Summary: Carlos was nervous, more nervous than he had ever been. But he wanted forever with TK, so there was one question he needed to ask him.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Family Is Worth It All [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195016
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	The Makings of a  Family

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and I just had to write it right now. I couldn't resist. There is time missing between part 2 and this fic, but they will eventually be filled in. At this point TK and Carlos would be moved in together and TK would have met Carlos' family. I just couldn't help myself and stop myself from writing just pure fluff.

Carlos wanted everything to be perfect. If he wanted a forever with TK, this was the next step. They had been dating for just over two years now, and he felt like they were ready for what came next. He didn’t think he could want marriage with anyone so bad, but he was sure TK was the love of his life. 

There were a few things left that he had to do before he could actually ask TK to marry him. He had already bought the ring, having facetimed Michelle to get her opinion. He had found the perfect ring for TK, and now it was constantly burning a hole in his pocket. He had to stop himself many times from just dropping to one knee and blurting out the question.

The first thing he wanted to do was talk to Owen. Which is why he was lingering outside of the man’s office when he knew TK didn’t have a shift. He almost backed out of talking to him, but Owen looked up and a soft smile pulled across the man’s face. 

“Carlos, come on in.” Carlos took a deep breathe before moving into the office and sitting down across the desk from his hopeful future father-in-law. Silence fell over the room as Owen waited for Carlos to speak. He took another steadying breathe.

“I wanted to ask you for your permission to ask TK to marry me.” He rushed out, looking at the floor. He didn’t know why it was so hard for him, but he really wanted Owen’s approval. He really wanted Owen to be okay with a marriage proposal because he knew what happened last time. He really didn’t want to think about that. When Owen didn’t answer, Carlos finally looked up at him. He was surprised to see tears in Owen’s eyes.

The man stood up, coming around the desk. Carlos didn’t say anything but also stood. He was shocked when Owen pulled him into a tight hug. 

“You have had my approval since the beginning Carlos. There is no doubt in my mind he will say yes.” Owen pulled back, wiping away the tears in his eyes.

Carlos let out a sigh of relief. It wasn’t that he didn’t think Owen didn’t like him, he just worried. He knew it was probably pointless to worry so much, but he loved TK way too much to not make sure he did everything right. 

“Would you like to see the ring I picked out?” Carlos offered, to which Owen eagerly nodded at him. Carlos smiled and pulled out the black velvet box. He knew he couldn’t leave it at their home, in case TK accidently found it.

He let Owen take it from his hands and inspect it. A smile bloomed across his face as he handed the box back.

“I think its perfect Carlos.” Carlos couldn’t help but mirror Owen’s smile. Carlos left Owen’s office feeling lighter than before. He also left with the promise of giving Owen the details in the coming days. Carlos knew he wanted TK’s fire family to be around for the proposal, but there was someone he needed to talk to before deciding when he would actually propose. 

He pulled out his phone and shot off a quick text, hoping he wasn’t currently working. Carlos ducked out of the firehouse quickly, making sure he wasn’t around when TK came in for his shift. He didn’t want him to get curious, because Carlos could never keep anything from him for very long. 

He scrambled to pull his phone back out of his pocket when it dinged. Luckily Buck was not on a shift right now. He waited until he was back home to call the other man. It only rang twice before Buck was answering. 

“Hey, Carlos is everything okay? Is TK okay?” Buck questioned before Carlos could even say hello.

“Yeah, everything is okay. TK is alright. I just had something I needed to ask you.” Carlos heard the man sigh in relief.

“Okay, I was worried for a minute there. What’s up?”

“I’m going to ask TK to marry me, and I want you to be here.” The silence that followed was deafening. He was about to say something when he heard Buck hiccupping. 

“Buck?” He asked quietly.

“Carlos thank you. I would love to be there. I can’t… thank you.” Buck stammered out, hiccups breaking up his words.

“Buck are you crying?” Carlos couldn’t help but ask. 

“Yeah. I am just touched that you would want me there.” Carlos softened at that. The tension he held in his shoulders melted away. 

“Of course, I want you there. You mean a lot to TK. I was thinking about doing it this coming weekend. I was hoping a week would be enough time for you to get here.” 

“I will be there. I wouldn’t miss it for the world Carlos.” After they hung up the phone, Carlos was excited. He had talked to just about everyone he needed to, all that was left was his own family. He looked down at the time on his phone. He had a few hours before he promised to meet his parents for dinner. TK had a shift over that time, so it was the perfect opportunity to let his parents know his plans.

He knew they would be excited for him, as they loved TK from the moment they met him. Carlos was pretty sure TK could charm anyone into liking him. He felt like it was his boyfriend’s superpower. Carlos pulled out the ring again, rolling it in his hands a few times. He took a picture and sent it off to Buck. All he got back was happy face emojis. 

Carlos paced the house until he had to go to his parents. Somehow, he was less nervous about telling his parents then he was asking Owen for permission. When he got to his parents’ house, they pulled him into a tight hug. 

He waited until they were all sitting around the table before telling them.

“I’m asking TK to marry me this weekend.” Carlos blurted out, letting silence fall over the table. His parents stopped, staring at him.

“I love him, and I want him to marry me.” He tried again. His parents looked at each other and bright smiles broke out on their faces. His father spoke first.

“That’s great mijo. I know he makes you happy.” 

“We would love to have TK as a part of the family Carlitos.” He smiled at both of his parents. He wasn’t truly worried they wouldn’t be happy, but this was a big step. He had always worried he would never get to this point in his life. He was glad it was with TK though. After telling his parents, the only thing left was to make the plans. He planned a hang out, telling TK it would be nice to have everyone over. He left out that Buck would be there though.

When the night finally came, Carlos made sure everything was perfect. He had set everything up in the backyard. He was standing in the backyard looking at the setting sun when Paul came up behind him.

“Tonight huh.” Was all the man said, but Carlos knew what he was talking about. He never told their friends, but Paul was always perceptive at everything. Carlos just nodded his head, continuing to stare at the sun set.

“He has no idea. The rest of the crew doesn’t either.” Paul offered, shooting him a warm smile. 

“I figured TK would be able to tell. I felt like I screamed it every time I looked at him.” This made Paul laugh. 

“I think all he can see is how much you love him.” Paul patted his back and walked away, joining Marjan and Mateo. Not everyone was there yet, and Carlos was getting restless. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait, but he wanted everyone to be there.

TK was messing around with Judd, making fun of the Texan, but he could tell Judd was making fun of TK back. He smiled as he watched them. His parents were standing talking with Owen, no doubt taking about them. Carlos laughed a bit as he realized that maybe TK got his charm from his father. They both seemed to be able to make everyone love them.

When the doorbell rang, TK glanced up catching Carlos’ eye. Carlos pretended to be busy, hoping TK would go answer the door. He knew who was standing behind it. When TK moved to get the door, Carlos looked up and watched him go. 

Carlos couldn’t help the smile on his face as TK opened the door reveling Buck. TK stood shocked still for a minute before throwing himself at his older brother. Carlos loved the way TK light up and laughed. He would do anything to make him happy. He would move mountains if it made TK smile and laugh like that.

After TK pulled Buck through the door, he found his way to Carlos’ side. He pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before pulling away. 

“You are amazing.” TK whispered to him. Carlos thinks he fell in love just a little bit more with the way TK was looking at him. 

“I just wanted tonight to be special.” He murmured back. He was still waiting for the perfect moment to propose and leave it to TK to make that moment apparent. TK leaned into Carlos’ side, lacing their fingers together.

“God, we should just get married right now.” Carlos’ eyes widened at that. The few people standing nearby turned to look at them and then it hit Carlos. This was it. This was the perfect moment. He pulled away from TK, staring into his eyes. TK looked confused for a moment before Carlos dropped to one knee. 

Carlos watched as his eyes widened and tears sprung to his eyes. He barely registered that around them, their friends went quiet, no one said a word. 

“TK, you are the most incredible man I have ever met. I am so lucky that I get to love you. Every day I fall in love with you more. I have never wanted to share my life as much as I want to share my life with you. I want to be able to call you more than my boyfriend. Will you marry me?” He said every word from his heart, holding back the tears in his own eyes.

“Yes.” TK choked out, not stopping his tears. Carlos stood up, pulling TK into a searing kiss before pulling away to slide the ring onto his finger. TK choked back another sob when Carlos slides the ring on. Carlos pulls TK into another kiss, smiling into it. Behind them their families are cheering loudly. 

When they finally pull back, TK goes around showing his ring to everybody. Carlos is watching him go around when a hand drops onto his shoulder.

“You just made your boy the happiest man in the world.” Judd comments.

“He makes me the happiest man every day.” Carlos smiles, unable to help being sappy. Judd smirks at that.

“Congrats man.” The rest of the fire family comes up to him, giving their congratulations. TK has Buck pulled closed, watching the new ring on his finger glint in the setting sunlight. Carlos shakes his head at his boyfriend, no fiancé. He can’t wait to spend the rest of his life with TK. 

Later when everyone has gone home, TK curls into his side in bed. He laces their fingers together, still admiring the ring.

“I love you so much Carlos.” TK whispers, lips gently grazing his skin. 

“I love you too TK.” He whispers back. TK loves the weight of the ring on his hand. He knows he found the place he is supposed to be. He wanted everything with Carlos. He can’t imagine his life without the man. TK snuggles further into Carlos’ side before they fall asleep curled around one another.


End file.
